techfilmerfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Avatar Aang looked over at his friend, Fire Lord Zuko. It was only a year ago that Katara had released him from the iceberg, and Aang had met Zuko, back then a banished prince, his only purpose in life to hunt down the Avatar and restore his honor. Now, the two were best of friends, going out to restore the world to what it was like before the Hundred Year War. Their first target was Kyoshi Island, where little damage was done during the War. "So, how far away is Kyoshi Island from the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked. "I'm not sure. When I last hit Kyoshi Island - that same time you burned it down - we headed straight for the North Pole, without stopping in the Fire Nation." Aang explained. "Right. And that took us awhile to get there." Zuko replied. "Though granted we both did stop a lot." "Yeah. I would say it would take us about three days time, not including stops." Aang pondered. "Is there any way we could speed things up?" Zuko asked. "Mai wanted to go on a date with me in a month, and I promised her I'd be back in time for it. If we travel at this rate, I might miss her." Aang thought for a little bit. "I'm actually not sure if there's anything we can do. Is there a firebending technique that could propel us?" "Actually, there is." the Fire Lord replied. "But only master firebenders could do it. You may not be a master, Aang, but I think that because you're the Avatar, you can also do it. Come on." Zuko stood up and walked over onto the saddle. Aang laid down and whispered something into Appa's ear before following the Fire Lord. "Okay. This is much like the training we did before Sozin's Comet a few months ago. We'll somehow push your bison and firebend through our feet, propelling us." Zuko explained. "Do you have any idea how we can push him?" "I could create an air sphere around him, or maybe even an earth one, and we could do it that way." the Avatar suggested. "Sounds good. Now, let me show you what I mean." the Fire Lord took off his robes, laid them down neatly on the saddle, and jumped off Appa. Aang was just about to go get him, saving him from falling to his death, when he came back up, fire trailing under his feet. "Now you try!" he called. The Avatar nodded and jumped off, making fire streams with his feet to keep him up. "Well done. I knew you could do it." Zuko replied. "Now, for the sphere." Aang nodded and created an earth sphere around Appa. The Fire Lord nodded, and then put his palms on the sphere, propelling it forward. Aang did the same, helping take some of the load from Zuko. ---- Azula sat down on her bed. She was tired. Her last mental training session had burned her out. She was tired after all the sessions. Though she did enjoy the fight trainings. Every other week, they would put her through a training course with earthbenders, firebenders, and waterbenders. There would be one person from all of the bending elements; one earthbender, one waterbender, and of course Azula was the firebender. They would have to beat an entire platoon of earthbenders, fire benders, and waterbenders. Sometimes, just to keep his skills on par Aang would join in on the fun, as long as Azula wasn’t present. He had decided that if Azula found out that he was there, she would stop at nothing to kill him. Thus, they both lived on, paths not crossing each other. Azula hated her life at the asylum. All those sleepless nights, spent dreaming about her mother, and above all revenge. Suddenly, she felt the felt the ground under her shake. The princess took a fighting stance. The Dai Li quietly popped up from the ground. The firebender lowered her hands as she saw Tyuhan at the front of the Dai Li. She remembered the earthbender. When organizing the Coup of Ba Sing Se, she had chosen Tyuhan to lead the Avatar and her uncle to the crystal catacombs. He had completed his mission successfully. The prodigy looked Tyuhan and said “Tyuhan, what are you doing here? I thought I banished you and all the others?”. Tyuhan promptly responded “Princess Azula. The Dai Li still believe in you. When you banished us, we never left you. The earthbender in your training session is non-other than our current head, Yulahanu. When Avatar Kyoshi founded us, she found a way to give us energybending.” At this moment Azula’s jaw dropped in awe. Tyuhan continued, “Unfortunately because we were not the Avatar, we could only use our energybending twice. Avatar Kyoshi gave energybending to the first Dai Li agent, Gnef Gnol. Gnef Gnol then gave energybending to the next Dai Li agent and so on. We have been able to use small bits of energybending combined with earthbending to brainwash others. But now three Dai Li agents are prepared to do something we have never done before. Give another person all of the elements.” "For Me?" Azula exclaimed. "But why?" ---- With the propulsion from the two firebenders, they arrived Kyoshi Island shortly after sunset. Aang saw everyone waiting below and smiled. He had sent a letter via messenger hawk to Suki, letting her know they would be coming, and to be expecting their arrival sometime this week. The young boy broke apart the sphere around his bison and jumped onto his head, taking the reigns. Once they landed, Oyaji walked up to greet them. "Welcome, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Suki told us you would be arriving soon." the village leader commented."We are so glad to hæ you here." "Glad to be here." Aang replied, bowing his head with respect. "Now, where would you like us to start?" "Start what?" Oyaji asked. "Rebuilding the place." Zuko replied. "We've been going around helping different parts of the world in repairing." "Oh. You don't need to do that." the leader replied. "Yes, we do." the Fire Lord insisted. "Especially me, since I'm the one who burned this place down." "Very well." Oyaji reluctantly agreed. "But while you're here, we shall treat you like royalty." "That's not necessary." Aang replied. "Please, Avatar. It's the least we could do, after you saved the whole world." Oyaji insisted. Zuko sighed. "Very well. Now, where do you want us to start?" "Suki will show you around." Oyaji replied. "If you happen to have any questions, or need help, just ask her." He motioned with his hand for Suki to come up front. Aang could see she was happy to see them, but he could tell there was a glint of disappointment in her eyes. He assumed it was because Sokka wasn't with them. ---- "It's so good to see you two again." Suki exclaimed. "Follow me, and I'll show you where you can start rebuilding. " She turned around and walked around the crowd. The Avatar and the Fire Lord followed closely behind. "So, how's Ty Lee getting along with the whole Kyoshi Warrior thing?" Zuko asked. "She's getting along with it pretty well." Suki replied. "When we first got here, she was a little uneasy. But she soon got used to it, and she's almost as good as Mina, the second-oldest member of our group." "That's great!" Aang remarked. Suki turned around to smile at him, then faced forward again. "There we are." She commented, pointing with her finger at a building. "You two can start with repairing my house." "Thank you, Suki. We'll make it as good as new." Aang said, bowing. Suki smiled and bowed as well. "I don't doubt that." She replied. "But just because Sokka is my boyfriend doesn't mean you get some leeway." Zuko and Aang laughed, before bowing and walking into the building. "I'll take this floor. Go work upstairs." Zuko ordered. Aang nodded and walked up the stairs onto the top floor. He opened up one of the doors to find many of Kyoshi's things. He started looking around, seeing her boots and outfit in the closet, much like the ones he had to wear when trying to prove the former Avatar innocent. Then something caught his eye: a photo of Kyoshi and a line of people practicing some fighting skills. He picked the photo up and realized they were the first Dai Li agents. He looked around the room, his gaze trailing back to the image every few seconds. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't tell what. It seemed as if there was a secret he didn't knnow about in the world. He shook his head and put the photo back up. He was here to help repair the island, not worry about something that happened long before his time. He used airbending to cleanup the dust around the room and tossed it out of the window, making sure no one was in the way. He left the room and walked down the hall to the next room. It was Suki's bedroom. He saw different outfits laid out on the bed. On top of them was a note. It read: "Please leave the clothes out. I'm packing them up, and don't want to lose a part of it. Sincerely, Suki" Aang looked confusingly at the note, then set it aside and made the bed, not touching the clothes. He fixed the window curtains, which were all bunched up, and shut them. He left the room and walked downstairs, no more rooms on the top floor. Zuko was waiting for him, having finished before him. "There you are." the Fire Lord said, standing upright at the sight of the Avatar. "Come on. Let's go look for Suki and see where she wants us to work next." Aang nodded, but as they walked out of the building, he couldn't stop thinking about that picture, and the disturbance that came with it. What was the disturbance? And why did it matter to him now? ---- “You are the most prodigious firebender there is. You are capable of mastering the other elements. You also are excellent at fighting a battle. Looking at the situation from all sides. With your power and the Maker’s Comet arriving, we can take over the world.” “Tell me, what is the Maker’s Comet?” asked Azula. “The Maker’s Comet is a comet that brings so much earth so close to the planet that it empowers any earthbender to create earth at their will. This comet comes every 531 years. With the Dai Li on your side on that day, we can conquer the world! You will be Supreme Leader of the whole planet.” “All right, I’ll think about going with you if it means I’ll get out of this wretched place. But tell me, when does the Maker’s Comet arrive?” “The Maker’s Comet will arrive in a year. Just enough time to teach you the elements.” “And how will I learn airbending?” “Energybending has the power to revive the dea-. Quick, I fell someone in coming in the ground? Are you coming or not?” “I’ll come. But first we need a Azula decoy” Category:Book 1: Air